


Keep Your Hands On The Wheel But Don’t Take Your Eyes Off Me

by Coup_De_Tete



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: Five and Klaus go on a romantic road trip together for a weekend!





	Keep Your Hands On The Wheel But Don’t Take Your Eyes Off Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m planning on making this work a little longer than my usual ones (hopefully I’ve figured out how to make multiple chapters lol)  
> I hope you enjoy !

 

-“You ready to go?”  
-“Yep, you can go start the car.”  
-“Alright.”  
Five left the room and headed downstairs while Klaus finished packing his tiny bag. They’d decided to go on a road trip for the weekend, just the two of them. Both were delighted to spend time together away from the academy. 

Five seated himself behind the wheel, waiting for his boyfriend to exit the manor and get inside the vehicle until Klaus closed the car door and buckled his seatbelt, an excited grin on his face.

-“Let’s go!”

The boy smiled and pressed his foot on the pedal, leaving the driveway and heading forward, eyes on the road. The beginning of the ride was pretty silent, but Five trusted that his brother would be able to spark a conversation once they left the city. Which is exactly what happened.  
Klaus moved a hand, reaching towards Five’s thigh and letting it rest there. The boy didn’t take his eyes off the road as he immediately muttered his response. 

-“Don’t.”  
-“Awh why not?? Am I not allowed to touch my boyfriend?”  
-“Not when I’m driving, Klaus.”

The taller one smirked as he placed his palm lower, in between his brother’s legs. Five turned his head in Klaus’ direction and swatted his hand away. 

-“Klaus!”  
-“What?!”  
-“Are you trying to get us killed?”  
-“No, I’m trying to get you to chill out.”

The boy desperately tried to cover his smile and remain serious. 

-“I don’t think I’ll be very chill when I crash into a truck from you distracting me.”  
-“But Pumpkin!”

Five slowed down the car and stopped at the red traffic light, turning to look at Klaus with questioning eyes.

-“What is it?”  
-“..I love you.”

The taller man grabbed Five’s hand, intertwining their wrists and holding his fingers, rubbing his thumb over them. The boy’s gaze shifted from their joined digits to Klaus’s face, loving eyes looking back at him. Five let a small smile appear on his face and blood began rushing to his cheeks, reddening them.

They snapped out of their moment when the driver behind honked at them, an indicator that the traffic light had gone green. The boy cleared his throat, started the engine again whilst biting his lip in embarrassment. Klaus grinned at that, proud of himself for flustering his brother.  
He turned on the radio and augmented the volume, a familiar song making its way into the two men’s memories. Five started humming the tune while Klaus mumbled the bits of beginning lyrics he remembered. And then, it clicked. Voices joined together in harmony as the words melodically filled the car. Klaus beamed from seeing Five tapping rhythmically on the wheel in time with the chorus he sang out, almost like an automatism. 

I can’t see me loving nobody but you, for all my life~

The exaggerated shaking of Five’s head was all Klaus needed to experience pure joy, singing along with his lover.

When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue, for all my life~!

Chuckling, the boy watched Klaus put on a show and danced to the best of his ability in the retracted space. All the man was concerned about was making his special person happy, whatever it took, so no matter how ridiculous he may have looked, he was satisfied with his brother’s adorable snickering. As soon as Five stopped the car in the traffic, Klaus seized the opportunity to cup his face between his hands and kiss him, muffling a content whine from his boyfriend as the smaller hands left the wheel, holding Klaus’ arms. 

That’s all they needed to know this moment couldn’t be more priceless.


End file.
